


Recharge

by nyanbacon



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of drugs, Oz is a good boyfriend, headcanon heavy, literally just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanbacon/pseuds/nyanbacon
Summary: Your name is Oz, and your girlfriend is a bit too reckless.





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off a small little headcanon that when Vicky is jolting herself with batteries, it’s actually how she ‘sleeps’ to get energy. So in the bathroom picture, she’s actually just doing her equivalent of napping.

There were a couple things you had learned in the small amount of time you’d been dating Vicky.

One was- the monsters on this planet were hella diverse, and you don’t know how you’ve been managing to pull an A in history _or_ biology.

Another was- electricity is the source of all energy everywhere.

Okay, maybe not _all_ energy. But it comes pretty damn close. Hell, before you met Vicky, you didn’t think it was possible for people to have that much energy inside of them. Sure, you’d met outgoing monsters in grade school, but that was nothing compared to the boundless levels of energy and positivity Vicky radiated into everyone’s lives on the daily.

For you? It was absolutely _exhausting_. There was no way your measly little life-supporting body could match up with her desire to be in all places at once. But you tried, for her. And the payoff was often worth it. As sore as you usually were after every date, watching her drift off against your shoulder in the middle of a movie- regardless of if it’s a thriller or her favorite romcom- was what made the relationship really worth it.

Sometimes, though, you didn’t even get those small graces.

When you guys had started spending most nights in your bed, she’d told you she doesn’t “really sleep to gain energy”, but instead recharges from car batteries. The concept had confused you (and still does) but you’d seen it in action a couple times at this point, so it made enough sense for you to help her in her times of need.

Which was especially handy when she partied a little too hard with your friends after a long day.

On occasion, Damien or Polly (or basically any of them, but it was usually those two) would run into you two when you were hanging out at the mall, and would invite you to whatever “sick party” they were going to that night. Usually you declined, but Vicky was always hyped by the prospect, so she accepted most invitations. Problem was, now you didn’t get those small graces you worked so hard for every date, but you also had to start saving Vicky more often than either of you would have liked to count.

You realize you’ve been pondering over this interesting set of facts for about half an hour now, and the sun is streaming in through the window, making the room hot and annoying. You kick the sheets off and reach for your phone on the nightstand in search of a text from Vicky as to where she is and when she’s coming home. It had become an important part of you waking up alone, since you had to make sure she was still safe and not drained of energy to the point she was dead.

When there’s no text, you frown. Your first thought is that maybe she forgot, and you want to give her the benefit of the doubt, but you know that’s not how this works.

Unplugging your phone, you lay down on your back and pull up your contact list in search of someone she went out with last night- Damien, Polly and Vera, you believe. Of those three, though, Damien would be the most coherent and straightforward about what happened.

The phone rang twice before Damien picked up, panting slightly.

“Oz, you _fucker_ , I’m busy.”

You choose to not imagine what he’s doing.

“Where’s Vicky?”

There was a pause before Damien grunted. “Wasted, probably.”

The amount of adrenaline that shoots through you makes you sit up like a board and scramble to pull on a (probably dirty) shirt. “Are you guys still at the motel?”

The group tended to check out a motel room whenever one of them got too wasted to stay awake, and that was where you typically found Vicky, often by herself. It made charging her easier, but now you had a feeling you’d have to do it in front of the others- judging from the noises coming from the other end of the line.

“Yeah. Why? You weren’t balls enough to join us last night.”

“That’s not important,” you snap, and it’s out of character enough that he doesn’t instantly retort. “Just get your pants back on.”

There’s a disgruntled grumble and the line clicks dead. You grab a car battery from the closet and a couple jumper cables and bolt towards the car parked in your garage. Your hands are shaking slightly and you feel a bit sick to your stomach. You wonder how long she’s been out.

Finding the motel and the room isn’t the hard part. The hard part is pounding on the door in a fashion that scares the group inside into answering, but not alerting the monsters in the neighboring rooms.

Eventually the door opens to reveal a sweaty, slightly flustered and very shirtless Damien.

“What the fuck-“ He starts, glancing at the battery and the jumper cables, but you quickly force the door open and force your way in.

Vera is wrapped up in a bed sheet, glaring at you, and Polly looks absolutely catatonic next to the table of… you aren’t going to even think about what’s on the table right now.

As you suspected, Vicky is slumped in one of the chairs, unconscious. You kneel down beside her with the car battery. “How long has she been like this?”

“Dude,” Polly drawls, lifting her head. “She’s been out since last night. It’s crazy. I didn’t know someone could be as lightweight as she is.”

You frown as you attach the jumper cables to the bolts on Vicky’s neck and wire them into the battery.

“What the hell are you doing,” Vera asks, growling slightly.

You don’t answer, and flip a switch on the battery. The crackle of electricity is audible as it travels up the jumper cables and into Vicky’s neck.

She gasps as she sits up, hair frizzing up slightly. She stares at the wall above Vera, and the Gorgon shifts.

“Why’s she staring at me?” She asks, pulling the sheet further around herself.

“She’s not,” you answer, voice curt. “She can’t see anything right now.”

Polly has risen from her catatonic slump and kneels next to the battery. She reaches towards it and you quickly move to slap her away. Your hand phases through her, but she seems to get the idea.

“Aww,” she whines. “I wanna try what she’s having.”

“It’s not a drug,” Damien finally speaks up from where he’s leaning against the wall, and you glance at him (sometimes you forget that Damien and Vicky dated for a short time a while back).

Polly whines and returns to her chair. “Any person who doesn’t wake up with a good dose of _something_ is boring in my book.”

“It’s still…” You flounder, annoyance welling in your chest at her obscene stupidity. It’s a medical thing, you want to say, but you can’t past the building anger.

“It’s a medical thing,” Damien finally says, and you relax slightly, thankful he understands. “It’s sort of like…. those caffeine pills Vera took from that old Eldritch horror down at the end of Oakley. Medical to the person they’re prescribed to, only partially useful and more deadly to anyone else.”

“That was like, a year ago,” Vera growled.

Damien bristled. “It was the example Vicky gave me.”

Vicky blinked slowly at the mention of her name and you flick the battery off. She turns to look at you as the glaze in her eyes disappears.

“Ozzy…”

“Hey Vick.” You reach up and remove the cables from her bolts. She shudders when you touch them and you crouch down in front of her. “Feeling better?”

“Mm…” She holds onto one of your hands and rubs her eyes with the other. “Still tired.”

“You crashed pretty hard last night,” you murmur, glancing at Damien, who shrugs.

“I wasn’t keeping track of what she was taking. I thought she’d gotten into the habit of recharging before going out.”

You sigh and pick up the battery. “I’ll go put these in the car.”

“Kay,” she says softly, leaning back in the chair and rubbing her forehead.

You walk out to the car and place the battery and cables in the back before helping Vicky into the passenger seat. She still looks half dead- not that that’s anything new- and falls asleep on the way back to your house. You watch her out of the corner of her eye before sighing softly.

_That’s gonna be one hell of a hangover._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any tense issues. I have some problems with second person, but it seemed like it fit for a Monster Prom fic.


End file.
